Pan Everest
his character is the property of KuraiJack Appearance He has rergal looking white cloathing hidding dark grey lightweight bodyarmour underneath. He has a white cloak with a white roes on the front for decoration and several faint flower designs and a shirt with vertical stripes underneath. Everest also has long boots with vertical stripes. Most of his choice of clothing is based on the uniform of a fencing club, but he added a few changes to suit his tastes. He has very pale skin and two sharp pointed teeth, very narrow eyes and very regal posture due to his vanity. Personality He is a very calm individual with a regal air around him. He often studies psychology due to him taking care of a lot of homeless children and trying to see what he can do to help them. He uses this knowledge to bring out the best his team can offer. He is very vain and cocky, often playing with his hair or starring at his reflection. When he complements someone he often compares them to himself. Sometimes he'll even claim someone elses idea as his own. This attitude is from what he saw othes doing in the fencing club where he saw many skilled famous swordsmen dueling. He appears to have a small love of dark humour. Dispite this he dosen't try to trick or hurt others for fun. Weapons and abilities He is a skilled fast swordsman, specializing in a parkour fencing style he invented. His two fencing swords, Beasts fang, are also equiped with small duel cannons that can fire small energy blasts. He also uses the cannons to help him make quick changes in direction. His knowledge of psychology helps him to predict a enemys attack slightly by observing his opponents movements and behavioral patterns in battle. His speed, jumping ability and agility allow him to launch quick strikes and counters at his foes but he lacks the same level of physical strength that his teammates possess. Backstory Pan is the son of a high class fencing club manager. He was trained at a young age to become a skilled swordsman.Though he new his father ment well. He didn't really think that the fencing club was for him. He became good friends with some of the local kids. He even started to study psychology to help them out whenever they had problems. His father wanted him to focus mainly on his training so he ended up seeing his old friends a bit less than usual, but they still remained good friends. He then made his own weapon in his early teens. After a few years he became qualified for becoming a junior police officers and was sent on a few missions. One day he was sent with a few other junior officers to go on a mission to arrest a small terrorist group with three fully trained officers. During that mission the rescued a girl called Ranna Juliet. Afterwards by chance, she joined the combat school Everest was in. The two became good friends and decided to go to Beacon together. Everest was able to give his old friends one last goodbye before he left. He then became the leader of team OGRE along with Ranna and became good friends with the members of team MAID. Notes and trivia *He is loosely based on P'eter Pan'. *He is the only member of team O.G.R.E. who gets called by his last name. *His theme song is 30 Seconds to mars- Kings and queens. *His battle theme is Inazuma eleven Go Shine/Dark - Ancient Dark. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team O.G.R.E. Category:Accepted Character